Californian love
by Crazy4Oreos
Summary: What could be worse? Being the daughter of a vampire and vampire hunters? Being the sister of the doppelganger who envies you? Or being the god-daughter of the person who is your ancestor? Maybe it's the fact that she'll die in 2 years. Meet Jennifer Saltzman Gilbert who has to balance life and death along with a bunch of vampires who can't seem to resist her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry to the people who are looking forward to the updates of 'Blood and Attraction'. I am having a big case of writer's block on that story. So I wondered why not give you a new story until then.**_

_**So here it goes! This chapter is dedicated to **__** .chick**__**! Thank you so much!**_

_**The Meeting**_

_**Alaric's PoV:-**_

"_Hello! Is this Mr. Alaric Saltzman?" asked a voice of a woman I had never heard before. "Yes." I gave short answer. Since Isobel's gone, I can't focus on anything._

_My daughter is the only one who keeps me sane. She's currently living with her father in California. I have never met the guy but from the way she talks about him, he seems like a good man._

_I am her father too. She's my biological daughter. Nevertheless, it's all complicated I guess! Isobel made her meet him. When she was 20, she gave birth to her, my Jennifer._

_Isobel seemed changed when she was pregnant with her for two months. She was faster and I don't remember many moments from that time._

_(Isobel turned at the time when she was 2 months pregnant and left but then she called John and Alaric for help and she compelled them to forget many things, which will be revealed later.)_

"_Hello Mr. Saltzman. I am Marci from Mystic Falls High" replied the secretary "I was just calling to tell you that your application for History teacher has been accepted and we'd like you to join Mystic High as soon as possible."_

_Alaric wanted to go there to find his wife. He learnt that she loved that place through her research. "Oh! Thank you so much. So, can I join this Monday?" asked Alaric._

"_Of course! That would be perfect! I'll send you the information and necessities through e-mail.," said Marci enthusiastically._

"_Yeah, that will be great. I was just wondering if there was a spot open in junior class. My daughter will be coming with me so..." Alaric told her._

"_Of course Mr. Saltzman. There is a spot vacant. One of our students was transferred. So what is her name? I could register it.," asked Marci._

"_Oh...um...Yeah. It's Jennifer. So thanks again." said Alaric._

"_You're welcome. So I'll meet you in Mystic falls now. Congratulations on the job!" said Marci and hung up._

_Now I have only one more thing to do. Call her! I hope that she won't be angry with me for registering her name in Mystic High. She usually never is but still._

_Her name is Jennifer Flemming Saltzman Gilbert. I know BIG but Isobel wanted to attach everyone's name to her. She's a Gilbert that's what most people ask._

_I just tell them it's her stepfather's surname. Have to tell them something, right?_

_I was about to call her when I heard the doorbell ringing. I went to open it and out there was standing...my angel._

"_Jennifer! Oh God kiddo, I have missed you so much!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Alaric. He was hugging her as if she was going to disappear._

"_Ada...can't...breathe." Jen chocked out_

"_Oh...I am so sorry kiddo. I didn't hurt you, did I?" replied a frantic looking Alaric._

"_No Ada, I am fine. I missed you sooooo much," said Jennifer "So should I stand here all day Ada?" she said playfully._

"_Of course you should! It's your punishment for not calling me yesterday. You've got to pay." said Alaric playfully and started taking her bags even after several protests of being a 'big girl'._

"_So" Alaric started hesitantly "How was your journey? You must be having Jet lag. Come on let's get these bags upstairs and then I have something to tell you...It's kind of urgent. So I suggest you shouldn't unpack."_

_Jennifer's tiredness had sublimed like camphor after listening to him. "Ada...what is it? In addition, don't you dare lie. After all, you know I can tell whenever you lie. So, go on, spill."_

"_Do you really want to know right now? I mean you just arrived, angel. Get some rest first then we'll talk. No arguments." Alaric told his daughter in a this-is-the-end-of-topic tone._

"_Fine! Ada." Jen said exhausted. Her eyelids were drooping and she went into her room a few times bumping on walls and saying sorry if they were people. She was that tired!_

_Alaric chuckled seeing her daughter bump and apologize to walls. He went to his room and decided to take a nap until Jen woke up and for the first time in a long time, he was able to sleep peacefully._

_**NEXT DAY**_

_The morning light entered through the windows and directly fell on Jennifer's face giving her a soft glow making her look like an angel._

_Alaric woke up to the sound of his phone's alarm. He woke up feeling fresh. He decided to let Jen sleep in but to his surprise, she was wide-awake, dressed in workout clothes, a black tank top with sports bra inside and workout shorts, hair up in a sort of bun._

"_Morning Ada." Jen chirped feeling like a ball of energy and kissed her father on cheek._

"_Morning, birdie" Alaric wished her with a bit of humor then the remaining humor evaporated and he further asked, "What are you wearing?" he gestured by moving his hand up and down while raising an eyebrow._

_Jennifer went up to him, put her hand on his eyebrow, and pushed it down. "These" she gestured in the same way as Alaric moving her hand up and down her body "are workout clothes." she replied in a 'duh' tone._

"_And may I ask why are you wearing...these workout clothes? You're not going for a run, are you?" Alaric asked._

"_No, Ada. I'm not going for a run. We" she pointed to him and her "are going for a run. So, change!" Jennifer said._

"_I 'm no..." Alaric was about to refuse but Jennifer gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on! That's not fair. Fine, I'm coming."_

"_Yes!" Jennifer exclaimed and started doing a victory dance._

_**After Jogging:-**_

"_I think I lost 5 pounds. That was so tiring." Alaric collapsed on the sofa. _

"_Oh come on! Don't be over dramatic. We just ran 6 miles. Ada, I'm really sorry to say that you're getting old." Jennifer kept a straight face while saying that and when she saw the look on her Ada's face she couldn't control it and bursted out laughing._

"_I'm getting old huh, really? Now you'll know how old I am." Alaric said and started chasing Jen. Their laughter was contagious. When he caught her, he started tickling her to no end._

_When they were over their childish phase, they looked at each other and started laughing. Alaric thought that he hadn't had fun like this in a while. "Oh I've missed you kiddo. Come on let's go out for lunch today. My treat."_

"_Okay. Come on, let's go." Jen exclaimed ecstatic to spend time with him. She only has 2 years left to live at the most._

_(She is 16 the same age as Jeremy but he's a few months older.)_

"_Wait a second." Alaric said with his hands moving, "You're going in that...outfit or whatever you call it." He was not at all going to let his little girl outside in jean shorts and shoulder off top._

"_Yes Ada. Now come on I'm starving." Then she marched out without waiting for his reply._

_Alaric grunted. This girl will be the death of me he thought. He stepped outside after changing into comfortable jeans and a grey button up shirt. At least I will be decent but if any boy looks at her then I do not care if I go to jail for beating that nincompoop._

_As I step outside, I see a huge crowd gathered a few feet away from my apartment. I started panicking. I could not see Jen anywhere. I ran towards the crowd._

_M y heart stopped beating. "JENNIFER!" someone shouted. After a few seconds, I recognized it as my own voice._

_My baby was soaked in blood head to toe. I heard someone saying that it was a hit and run case. I tuned out after that._

_I heard sirens and in no time, my energy ball became nothing but a silent bloody body that was making me insane and panicked._

_She was placed on a gurney and was taken away to the hospital with me sitting beside her._

"_Please wake up kiddo. I cannot lose you too, not after your mother. Please." His voice broke. He was crying not caring if anyone saw him. His girl was hurt._

_She had lost a lot of blood and her blood type is rare too. AB-. The doctor's mumbled for they did not want the girl's father to panic._

_It was now a matter of life or death, it was just the life of a girl who was like light in everyone's life, and she was just __**16.**_

_**So, people, how was it? Do you want me to continue? Just move your lovely mouse pointers to follow, favorite or review.**_

_**Do you want her to live or die and become a ghost? If live then whom do you want to pair her with? If die then how do you think it should be done.**_

_**Love you guys who viewed this story. Xoxo Alex.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Mother's Love**_

_**Hey guys I am so sorry that I could not update sooner. I was in London with my family for a while and my laptop wasn't with me so I couldn't post more updates.**_

_**So in order to make up for the lost time, I'll post longer chapters. Hope you like it. Love you a**_**_u_ssie. surfer.** _**chick****_._ It's dedicated to you Hun.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned here living or dead just my Oc's and my weird crazy lines **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Alaric's PoV:-**_

_For the first time in my entire life, time seemed to move slower than a turtle. Not even while doing the worst work I felt like this._

_Everything was blurry._

_I had no control over my senses. My little girl was inside the operating room._

_After what felt like eternity a young looking doctor came out. "Who is related to Jennifer Saltzman?" he asked._

"_Me! I am her father. How is she? Is She OK?" I asked them while standing up. I couldn't even recognize my hoarse voice. I hated hospitals._

_I was feeling emotionally drained and exceptionally tired. Why does it always happen to me, first my wife, now my kid?_

"_Her condition is quite serious. She has lost a lot of blood…" He was interrupted by another doc who was my friend Brendon._

"_I'll take it from here Dr. Grant. Thank You." The doctors communicated silently and gave a nod to each other._

"_Brendon How is she? Please tell me she's OK! She's all I have left…" Brendon put a hand on my shoulder to break me out of my rant._

"_Ric, I know that you're going through a tough time right now, but you have to get your shit together. Ok?" He ordered me like a boss. I nodded weakly._

" _Jen is in there and she has lost a lot of blood. She has suffered a major head injury. If she'll wake up then maybe she'll be alright but if she doesn't…"_

_I urged him to continue. Brendon took a deep breath and replied hesitantly "She could go into coma!"_

_That did it. I broke down. My knees couldn't hold me anymore and I collapsed down on the floor. No, this couldn't be happening._

_My only reason for living couldn't go into a coma! Who would make my life brighter? To whom would I tell my problems?_

_I barely registered Brendon picking me up and placing me on a nearby chair. He couldn't have seen me in worse because this was the worst I've ever been._

"_RIC!" I heard Brendon shout "Come on man! Don't be like this. You know it's hard for all of us. You have to be strong…Jen wouldn't want this." He said._

_In my normal behavior everyone would have waited for my outburst. Sorry to disappoint, but I was so tired that I couldn't lash out. I gave him a weak nod to tell him that I was listening._

"_Now, I know that you're tired. Don't deny it, I can see it. But I need John's number. You know her step dad. It's for some formalities." I gave him his number without asking any questions._

"_Also, a lot of people are asking for you, especially Ms. Hayes." Ms. Hayes was like a granny to my Jen. "We've asked several hospitals for AB- blood. They don't have many bags but it'll suffice…for now."_

_After asking some questions about her recovery I went to meet the people who were waiting for news of Jennifer's recovery. To my surprise they were almost 25 people._

'_How's she? Is she OK? How long will it take for her to be okay?' Questions like that were fired at me as soon I opened the door to the waiting room._

"_Please let the man breathe first, will you?" replied an old looking coffee colored woman with a firm voice which made everyone go dumb._

_No, she wasn't a witch in order to make that happen nor was she a vampire but she had a terrifying temper which most people knew about who lived within a 20 mile radius._

"_How is she?" she asked in a softer voice. She never showed this side of her unless it was related to Jen._

_You see her kids left her in an old age home couple of years back and she was depressed as hell._

_When Jen came to know that there was an old age home nearby you could have seen steam coming out of her ears._

_She went out telling me that she was going there and I couldn't bring myself to stop her. A calm Jennifer was everyone's favorite._

_But an angry Jennifer, even a terrorist was afraid of her. I hardly pray but that day I prayed for the well-being of any person whose luck was bad enough to meet her._

_And when she returned home she was back to being her bubbly self. Next day I got the news that that the old age home was transformed into a workplace with a truly home like feeling._

_They had opened a café and library for people to enjoy and everyone was happy. Everyone took a special liking to my Jen especially Ms. Hayes._

"_The doc said that she has lost a lot of blood and has a head injury. I just…" I could speak no more for I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me and before I knew it I collapsed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

_The morning was tiresome for everyone. Jennifer's friends from California had arrived. John was anxiously pacing the room waiting for any news._

_Jennifer's best friends Meg and Miranda were bawling their eyes out and their boyfriends were comforting them trying not to break down._

_Jennifer was lying on the bed looking like she was sleeping but everyone knew better. She had a lot of wires attached to her. The whole scene was heart wrenching._

_A 16 year old, who was someone's daughter, friend and so much more was fighting to wake up. But she couldn't._

_The people of other side did not want her to wake up., especially Tessa. She was feeling calm just by looking at the face similar to that of her best friend other than Silas._

_But it tormented her too for she had planned to kill her. (For more info please read my other story Blood and Attraction.)_

_She knew that she couldn't keep her from waking up as she was the strongest witch ever born._

_Not even her ancestors had possessed such power. Her previous ancestor Elizabeth predicted that the next doppelgänger would be the most powerful witch ever born._

_She also claimed that the power will remain solely with her if she wants to keep this curse._

_Most people would think that having a lot of power is not a curse but not the second petrova girls as they can't use magic for their own benefit. A rule made by them._

_Tessa could only think of only one way to protect her. Jen knew too much about her powers and death and people could use her._

_So, she decided that she'll take away her memories; all of them, but in order to wake her up after that she needs petrova blood._

_She didn't need to worry about that as two petrova's were on their way to wake Jen with their blood._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it? I am really sorry for late updating. I am home schooled but my tutor's quite strict. Shhh…don't tell him.<strong>_

_**Also I was in London but now I am back to my lovely nation and near to my beloved laptop.**_

_**So, please review and tell me your thoughts.**_

_**Who do you think is coming to wake Jen up?**__** The next chapter will be dedicated to the person(s) who'll get it right.**_

_**Thanks everyone for the support.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>winxgirl1997:<strong>__** Thank you so much for reviewing. You're my first review so here's an Oreo for you. (*OREO*). Here's the update.**_

_**Lady Mikaelson:**__** Your wish my command 'salute'. Matt seems like a really nice guy. I'll make sure to make them a pair. Thank you so much for reviewing.**_

_**Mari Wollsch:**__** Thank you so much reviewing. Don't worry hun; she's already a supernatural creature.**_

_** aussie. surfer. chick:**__** Thank you so so so much. Hope you liked the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you: <strong>__**winxgirl1997, pixieVAMP393, music anomaly, lovethemafia, hannemonsen, ShatterMyHeart710, Sblck, NicaArmstrong**__** and **__**Mari Wollsch**__** for the follows.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you: <strong>__**winxgirl1997, pixieVAMP393, music anomaly, lovethemafia, labyrinthloverxx, aussie. surfer. chick, Sblck, NicaArmstrong, MusicLover221, Mari Wollsch**__** and **__**Lady Mikaelson**__** for the favorites.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy and have the most awesome day… XOXO ALEX<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shocking Revelations**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries or any of the copyright stuff used in this story, just my other characters and the weird crazy lines.**_

_**I know you must be thinking that the earth stopped revolving or something like that because I updated sooner. Don't worry guys; it's not a one-time thing. I'll try my best to update sooner.**_

_**Also the people, who are looking forward to the update of my other stories, just keep checking my profile tomorrow, because maybe I'll update Blood and Attraction tomorrow.**_

_**Enough of my rant. Enjoy the Story guys!**_

Jennifer was lying on the bed. Her face looked so serene and calm.

But the reality depicted another story. A little amount of vapors could be seen on the inside of her oxygen mask which showed that she was alive…for now!

Her death could only happen through the hands of 1 person! Anyone with this knowledge is keen to protect her. But can they?

Wires were attached to her body, one for the blood and other for the glucose and nutrients. It had been 2 days since the accident and she still wasn't awake.

Alaric was currently sitting in the room with her. John was calling his family to inform them about Jen.

Jeremy was freaking out and so was the whole Gilbert clan. Elena was coming along with her boyfriend Stefan and his brother Damon to North Carolina to visit her.

Aunt Jenna picked up when he called and after hearing the news, she along with Miranda and Grayson broke down.

Grayson was having a hard time already with a vampire dating his daughter and now the other daughter he considered was in a coma.

Life could not get any better! Miranda was sobbing so hard that at one point she began to have a panic attack.

Jenna calmed her down but was having a hard time herself. She never had thought about marriage, kids and stuff, but she literally considered Jen her daughter.

Even their names matched to a certain point. They were always fun loving and the people had named them 'The J-Pack'.

The whole mystic gang was on their way to North Carolina. The police had caught the culprit.

He was already taken care of by the witches. He had crashed into an electric pole and was currently in the same hospital.

It had taken a lot of man power to stop Alaric and John to put him out of his misery. When Miranda claimed "Jen wouldn't have wanted this," they broke out of their murdering trance.

John and Alaric both felt as if they had met each other (which they had), but shook off the feeling as being father of the same child they loved so much.

The blood loss had taken almost all the bottles of AB- but her body seemed to reject it. She was only alive due to the witches and their spells.

She required blood from her bloodline, **pure bloodline** and there were only two people currently alive having her pure bloodline:_ 'Katherine and Isobel.'_

But we all know how selfish and manipulative they were. They only cared for themselves.

Luckily Jen was an exception. As Isobel was big on getting news and was the sidekick of Katherine, the news of Jen's accident reached them sooner than anyone could've imagined.

John informed them about the accident. He knew how much they both cared for her. He was never a fan of vampire blood healing but for his daughter, he was ready to do anything.

When everyone hated him, she stood by his side. Only Jen, Grayson and Miranda liked him in his family. His own daughter, Elena didn't like him much either.

Katherine and Isobel both sneaked into Jennifer's room, hiding while doing so. Alaric was holding Jen's hand and was asleep. Isobel smiled while looking at the scene.

Isobel usually kept her emotions shut but after getting the news about her little daughter's accident, they automatically were switched on.

Katherine shuddered when she saw Jen, her God daughter, lying on the bed with an oxygen mask attached to her.

A feeling creeped inside of her which she couldn't describe as anything else but care and love for her.

She was the only one for whom Katherine could surrender herself to anyone, **even Klaus**. Katherine, who was never seen crying apart from her sister's murder, was getting teary eyed.

Some traitor tears escaped from her eyes. Luckily Isobel was too focused on the father-daughter love scene to notice that the great Katherine Pierce was shedding tears.

But this wasn't Katarina or Katherine Pierce; it was 'Mama Rin' who was crying.

She quickly wiped them away with her quick vampire reflexes. She regained her composure and told Isobel to compel Alaric to get out of the room.

She obliged. **No one** and I mean **no one** refuses an order from Katherine Pierce…maybe the originals and Jen…but no one else.

Ric was so focused on his daughter that he didn't see Isobel sneaking behind him.

_**Alaric's PoV:-**_

I was sitting beside Jen. My baby girl looked so peaceful while sleeping. If only she was sleeping! A few tears escaped from my eyes.

Suddenly Jen's voice rang in my ears 'Hey Ada, how many times have I told you to use Johnsons baby shampoo! You know it has 'no more tears' formula. Don't worry I'll get it for you if you don't have it. '

I chuckled getting teary eyed. I remember when Jen said those words to me.

When Isobel was gone I was a wreck like that man in the movie 'Another Earth'.

My room was a mess, my appearance was like a primitive man, almost empty liquor bottles were lying everywhere, until my daughter came.

She told me this crappy ass line from an advertisement and I freaking laughed so hard that some tears escaped from my eyes…actually wait…no scratch that I was crying so hard. I didn't have a breakdown when Bel was gone.

I became numb and turned to my best friend. Guess who? If you guessed alcohol then that's right!

But now I am a changed man, all because this little package, big blast. My daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone talking in the background in hushed voices.

Then I heard her. "Ric…" called out her sweet voice. I could recognize this voice even if there was a lot of noise, Isobel's voice…

"I…Is...Is…Bel" I managed to stutter out. I could not believe my eyes. No, my eyes are deceiving me.

I immediately rubbed my eyes then I opened them. No, she was still there.

I must be dreaming. I found a syringe which was unused and pinched myself with it.

"OW!" I cursed out, and then I realized that Jen could hear my profanities and I immediately said 'Sorry hun.'

Someone laughed in the room. I thought it was just a dream that I was seeing her but she was actually there, and she was laughing.

"You haven't changed at all Ric!" she told me still laughing. I immediately felt like I had no control over my body and I went up to her and hugged her, tightly.

"Bell! Oh my God! Are you really here? Is this real?" my voice changed into whispering as I said the last sentence.

Isobel seemed a little surprised by my actions, but none the less she hugged me as tight as I did to her. She suddenly took a deep breath as if smelling some flower.

But in reality she took a deep breath as if she smelled food. I had forgotten in my haze that my wound from pinching myself with the syringe was still open.

Rich crimson blood was gushing out from my arm like a small tiny river. I saw her face and immediately jumped back if she had shocked me with 1000 volts current.

"Your face…" I was not able to speak any words. My feet immediately moved towards Jen and I took a protective stance in front of her.

Most of you must be thinking that Isobel smelled Alaric's blood and her demon showed itself out.

But it was Jen's blood that she smelled and went into a trance as if her blood was calling out to her.

It smelled like Heaven. Like the smell of peppermint toothpaste and old books for Hermione, like the smell of ever flowing Chocolate River, like the fragrance of freesia and Bella's blood for Edward.

(Or my personal favorite Oreos. LOL ;) What's yours? Please review about it. I'd like to know what do my readers like.)

She was about to lunge for Jen when a girl with curly hair came and snapped her neck.

(I didn't mention the brown eyes because personally I think they are difficult to see another person's eye color from a distance.)

She came and introduced herself "Hi, I am Katherine." And before I knew the lights went out.

_**Katherine's PoV:-**_

Young vampires! Can't even control their bloody thirst!

I mean who loses control in front of their own daughter. I know I won't.

But can't blame them, Jen's blood makes even the controlled vamps lose control. Even I am having a hard time but my love for her is stronger than that.

She just looks like her…Elizabeth, my little sister. God knows I miss her. If I'd get the chance to bring her back trust me I would, but I can't, I just can't.

I compelled Isobel's husband Alaric or rick whatever his name is. All I know that my Jen calls him Ada. I don't know where she got that from but I like it.

In my defense I had to break Isobel's neck or she would have lunged at my Jen, and that wouldn't happen **ever** till I'm alive.

I went over to my Jen and stroked her hair. She seemed so fragile. I couldn't see and handle it anymore, so I bit into my wrist and was about to put it in Jen's mouth, but then I remembered how much she hated drinking blood.

I cleaned the blood using a cotton wool nearby and looked for a syringe. Then I saw the syringe that Alaric had used to pinch himself.

I mean who does that kind of stuff! Pinching yourself using hands is reasonable if we want to wake up from a day dream, but using a syringe! Classy Ric!

I inserted the syringe into my arm and drew out blood which filled it completely. I first thought that I should inject it directly into her arm, but she might feel pain, I whined in my mind.

Suddenly I had a thought. You could see the light bulb above my head with a 'ding' sound.

I took the syringe and emptied its contents into the AB- blood bag. By doing so the whole blood will mix thoroughly and she could get better.

I could only pray that it works.

I stood by her side for exactly 7 minutes and 43 seconds and suddenly she gasped for air. On instinct I called out for the doctor and compelled Alaric to regain consciousness.

I grabbed Isobel and hid behind the curtains and watched the scene and it broke my heart when she said those three words to Alaric and John!

"Who are you?"

_**So guys, how was it? I am now going to introduce Damon Salvatore a.k.a Ian Somerhalder to you.**_

'_**Damon's Voice'**_

_**Hey guys! How's it going? So Alex here is begging me to beg you to ask for reviews and if you'd be so kind to leave one this bugger would stop bugging me!**_

_**Me: Hey!**_

_**Damon: Well, I don't ever apologize, Ian does. Anyway please leave a review and I'll be coming in your dreams tonight.**_

'_**Sends a flying kiss to readers and a full blown kiss to the reviewers'**_

_**Thank you for your support guys. I was a little disappointed that no one guessed who was coming to wake Jen . **_

_**winxgirl1997: Here's the update. Thank you for reading the story.**_

_**CalicoCat21: Thank you for pointing that out hun. Hope you like it now without the italics. **_

_**Guest: Thank you for the suggestion hun. Thank you for reading the story.**_

_**Thank you **__**kendraxxxdarkangelgmail. Com **__**for the follow.**_

_**Thank you **__**Stjarna19**__**, **__**kendraxxxdarkangelgmail. Com**____**for the fav.**_

_**Have a great time. XOXO Alex.**_


End file.
